Good Old Team Building
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Jenny has given Gibb's team some bad news. They have to do team building at Lake Bunga. With Abby, Ziva and Jenny all having feeling for the men in their team, it's bound to come out! filled with laughs and tears!and the FBI! TIVA, JIBBS, MCABBY! Rated K!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I do not own any of the characters of NCIS (sadly**__**L) Enjoy!!!**_

**Good old Team Building**

Gibbs sipped gently from his coffee cup but his eyes were on Director Jenny Shepard. She was descending the stairs, her skirt swishing around her knees. She glanced at Gibbs before disappearing out of view. She reappeared a few seconds later. Gibbs lowered his coffee cup and had to keep his eyes from raking her body. She looked beautiful, like every other day. She walked into the Bullpen and Gibbs looked at her suspiciously.

"Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, David," Jenny greeted them with a smile.

"Director," was the response.

"Can we help you?" Gibbs asked.

"I have something to tell you and you are not going to like," Jenny said, looking at Gibbs and glancing at the team.

They were silent.

"Spit it out," Gibbs said impatiently.

"SECNAV have ordered that your team go on a five day team building exercise," Jenny said and then waited for the abuse.

"WHAT?" Gibbs demanded.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tony gasped, horrified.

McGee went pale and sat there mouth open. The only one who hadn't made an outburst or changed facial expressions was Ziva. Jenny wasn't entirely sure that Ziva had heard her.

"We don't need to go to a team building exercise," Gibbs snapped.

"I know that, but it's an order," Jenny snapped back.

"There is no way we are doing this, Jen," Gibbs said, glaring at her.

"You don't have a choice," Jenny said, glaring back.

"Director, there must be something that we can do to get out of this," Tony pleaded.

"Sorry, DiNozzo. Tomorrow you will meet here and head off together to Lake Bunga," Jenny said.

"No," Tony whimpered.

"We are already a team," Gibbs snapped. "We don't need to do this".

"I know, Jethro. Your not the only one who has to go," Jenny said, sighing. Gibbs eyebrows rose. It was bad enough with just his team, but with more.

"Who?" Gibbs asked, afraid of the answer.

"Me," Jenny said. McGee and Tony looked at each other, mouths open. Gibbs just stared at Jenny.

"You?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. SECNAV have asked me to go along too. So don't whine to me," Jenny said, feeling slightly hurt. "I expect to see you here at 0700 tomorrow," Jenny said. She glanced once more at the team before turning to leave.

"Director!" a voice called Jenny and she turned. Everyone watched Ziva walk to Jenny. She had been silent during the whole announcement. Everyone had noticed that Ziva had shut down and gone back into Mossad mode today and they wondered what was wrong. They watched the women talk. Finally Jenny left and Ziva walked back. Tony was looking at her strangely. Gibbs stood up.

"Go home and I expect to see you here at 0700 tomorrow, no excuses," Gibbs snapped.

"Where you going, boss?" McGee asked.

"To tell, Abby," Gibbs snapped and he walked off.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Please review! It makes me fell all good inside!! LoL hope you enjoyed it so far**


	2. On the Road

**Chapter two. On the road**

Gibbs strode out of the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hands. He saw that McGee, Tony and Abby were already waiting in the bullpen. McGee and Tony seemed to be arguing about something and Abby looked excited.

"Boss, Man!" Abby squealed. "This is going to be so much fun," and Abby started to jump up and down.

"Calm down, Abby," Gibbs said, taking a sip of his coffee. McGee and Tony had stopped arguing.

"Any chance that you got us out of it?" Tony asked Gibbs. He just started at Tony.

"I guess not," Tony muttered.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs turned and Jenny waked out. A small smile worked its way on to his lips. Jenny was wearing dark jeans, a blue cardigan with a visible white shirt underneath. Her red hair fell just below her shoulders. Gibbs thought she looked good. She smiled as she saw the team.

"You ready to go?" Jenny asked, looking at them all.

"Sure am," Abby said excitedly. McGee nodded, Tony shrugged and Gibbs just glared. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"we'll be taking two cars," Jenny said.

"DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, Ziva, you in one car. Me and Jenny will go in the other," Gibb said. He looked to Jenny who had her eyebrows raised and was smirking.

"There is know way that I am driving with, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, answering Jenny's look.

"I'm hurt boss," Tony whimpered, pretending.

"Lets get going. It's a three hour ride," Jenny said. They picked up there bags and headed to the elevator.

"Wait, where is, Ziva?" Abby asked, as the elevator doors opened.

"Ziva, will be meeting us there tomorrow," Jenny said, stepping in. Gibbs was in next and they stood together at the back. It was squished due to all the bags and Gibbs hand accidentally brushed up against Jenny's. It made him feel warm and as if he had received an electric shock, but in a good way.

"where is she?" Tony asked, once they were all in.

"You will have to asked, Ziva," Jenny said in a final tone and they dropped it.

They reached the cars and loaded them up. Jenny hopped into the passenger side of the car and Gibbs hopped in the drivers seat.

"So when I said a three hour trip," Jenny started.

"We'll be there in two," Gibbs finished .

"Ahh, I thought so," Jenny said with a small smile. Gibbs looked at her and smiled. Jenny couldn't help but smile back.

Gibbs pulled out of the Navy Yard with Tony and the others behind him.

**A/N: I know, not a very long chapter and I didn't really like it. What did you think?**


	3. Lake Bunga

**Chapter three: Lake Bunga**

Gibbs looked over to Jenny. They had been driving for an hour and half and were nearly there. For most of the trip Jenny was asleep. She was leaning against the seat belt, her head turned towards Gibbs. Gibbs thought she looked peaceful, relaxed and still looked beautiful.

_When isn't she beautiful? _Gibbs thought.

Jenny moaned slightly in her sleep and Gibbs grinned.

He looked back to the road but his eyes kept wandering back to the sleeping beauty next to him.

Finally they reached Lake Bunga.

Jenny woke up with a start as the car came to a skidding halt. She looked around widely and eyes landed on Gibbs. He was grinning. She scowled at him and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned to the window as she heard a car pull up beside them. She got out of the car and straightened her clothes.

"Could you go any faster boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs shrugged.

They got their luggage out of the cars. Gibbs helped Jenny get hers out and Jenny blushed a little. As they were just wondering what to do when a women came up to them. She was medium height, had long blonde hair and was slim. Tony grinned and thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Walking beside the woman was a man. He was tall, long shaggy hair and had muscles.

"Welcome to Lake Bunga. You must be NCIS," the women said. Jenny nodded.

"My name is Lisa and this Brad," Lisa said, indicating to themselves.

"If you just follow us, we'll take you to you cabin," Brad said with a smile. They picked up their luggage and begun to follow the leaders.

"Now, you guys aren't the only ones here," Lisa begun. "so since this is a team building exercise there will be a competition between you and the other group to see who works the best as a team".

"Today, you will just be getting to know the other team and just looking around," Brad said.

They reached the cabin. Lisa and Brad unlocked it and gave them a tour. There was two bathrooms, one for boys and one for the girls. There was a lounge room where they could relax and a huge room filled with bunk beds.

"Since this is a team building camp you will learn to be with your team 24/7," Brad said cheerfully.

"You expect us to all sleep in the same room?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"Yep, this is all about team work," Lisa said with a friendly smile.

Gibbs smirked at Jenny's shocked expression. Truth be told, he did not mind sleeping in the same room as Jenny.

"Do you think that it would be team building if I smacked that smile of her face?" Jenny muttered to herself and Gibbs snorted in laughter.

They dumped their bags and followed Brad and Lisa outside again. They pointed out the hall where they could spend free time and where breakfast, lunch and dinner was. As they were getting shown this another team walked up to them.

"This is our competition?" came a familiar voice. Everyone turned and frowned.

"Tobias," Gibbs said gruffly.

"Gibbs," Tobias said. NCIS would be competing against the FBI.

"This should be good," Tony said.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far!!**


	4. Ziva's here

**Chapter four: Ziva's here**

After some awkward hello's the two agencies went their separate ways. They spent the rest of the day, unpacking their belongings and choosing the best beds. Jenny and Gibbs chose ones the furthest away form the 'children' and left the others to squabble. Jenny and Gibbs chose separate bunk beds. Jenny took a top one and Gibbs took a bottom one. After that they explored the camp and it started getting dark. They went to bed early that night, ready to beat the FBI in their first task tomorrow.

Ziva strapped on her helmet, made sure her luggage was secure, and headed towards Lake Bunga. She weaved her motor bike in and out of the traffic, nearly causing a few accidents. She zoomed along the highway and arrive at Lake Bunga in an hour and a half. She surveyed the area and saw cabins further down. She started her bike and drove towards them.

The team was awaken by a loud rumble. Gibbs squinted at the light and got up. Rubbing his eyes he made his way to the window. He looked out and saw a red motor bike and someone astride it. By now the others were up to.

"Whatsgoinon?" Tony mumbled sleepily.

The person astride the bike to their helmet off and a bunch of dark curls fell free.

"Ziva, is here," Gibbs said simply. Abby squealed and still in her Pajamas (which were black with skulls printed on them) ran out to greet her. The others joined them soon.

Abby nearly bowled Ziva over.

"Ziva! O' My God, wicked bike, you look super cool. Did you have a good trip? What time did you leave? Where were you yesterday?" Abby rambled. Ziva chuckled slightly.

"Slow down, Abby," Ziva chuckled.

"Wow, nice bike, Ziva," Tony said. _You look totally hot too._

"Thank you," Ziva said, removing her the ropes that tied her luggage down.

"Did you have a good trip?" McGee asked.

"Yes, I did," Ziva said, with a secretive smile. Once her luggage was off she leaned her bike up against the wall and put a cover over it.

"Come on, breakfast," Gibbs said and the others quickly headed back inside.

Jenny stayed back and helped Ziva with her luggage.

"Are you OK, Ziva?" Jenny asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Ziva said. Her eyes showed no emotion, but she looked better than she had the other day.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jenny asked.

"No, I'm fine," Ziva said with a smile. "Thank you, for letting me come later".

"No problem," Jenny said.

Ziva dumped her luggage and got out of the leather she was in. Within five minuets they were all dressed and headed over to the breakfast hall for breakfast.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I really liked this chapter! I promise that it will get better, especially when they start with the activities!!! Please keep reading!!!**


	5. The Spider Web

**Chapter five: The Spider Web**

Tony filled Ziva in on everything. She listened but her thoughts were else where. She couldn't help how good Tony looked. She loved it when Tony got enthusiastic about something and his whole face would light up. She also loved his famous grin that made her heart splutter. She, Ziva David, was in love with Tony. Not that he knew. Ziva kept these emotions to herself.

They entered the breakfast hall and Ziva saw the FBI already there. They sat down on the opposite table to them.

Gibbs nodded to Fornell and sat down automatically next to Jenny. Abby and McGee sat down next to each other and Tony sat down next to Ziva.

Gibbs poured him self and Jenny coffee. He took one sip and frowned. It wasn't the best or any where close to his usual but it was OK. Jenny laughed softly at Gibbs expression. He smiled softly back. As they nearly finished breakfast Lisa and Brad stood at the front.

"Hello everyone. I hope you slept well," Lisa said with a cheery smile. Gibbs felt Jenny flinch next to him.

"Today, we are going to tackle the Spider Web," Brad said.

"We'll meet out the front in ten minuets," Lisa said and they walked away. Slowly everyone got up. Gibbs and Ziva were the last to get up. Gibbs walked over to Ziva.

"Everything OK?" He asked.

"Yes," Ziva said.

"Where were you yesterday?" Gibbs asked. He knew that Ziva never shared anything and he would be surprised if he got anything out of her.

"I was having a personal day," was Ziva's answer. Gibbs knew that he wouldn't get anything else out of her.

"You in trouble?" Gibbs asked. Ziva chuckled softly.

"No, it was a personal day only," Ziva said. Gibbs nodded and they headed out side.

Everyone was waiting for them. Normally people would b embarrassed by making people wait but Ziva and Gibbs simply took their place, their eyes daring for someone to say something.

"Before we go, lets introduce ourselves" Lisa said. NCIS introduced them selves and then the FBI.

"This agent Sack," Tobias said and Tony coughed which sounded like 'Slacks'. "This agent Williams, Agent Harper, Agent Hoops, and Agent Phillips".

Once the introductions were over Lisa and Brad led them over to a group of trees where there was rope criss crossing over each other between the two tree. There were small gaps and large Gaps.

"This is the spider web. There is two so you can race against each other," Brad explained. "You have to get through the gaps without touching the rope. You must work as a team. The first one to get all members though wins," Brad finished. The FBI and NCIS looked at each other, all smirking.

"You may begin," Lisa cried and they hurried over to a spider web.

NCIS huddled together.

"We need someone strong over the other side, so Tony, you go first," Gibbs said, taking the lead. No one argued.

"You think I'm the strongest? Well I'm touched," Tony said and Gibbs head slapped Tony and he shut up. Tony promptly made his way through a medium sized gap.

"McGee, you go next. Go through the top," Gibbs said. McGee nodded suddenly nervous. Gibbs and Ziva hoisted him up. Up the very top was a fairly big hole. McGee stepped though the hole and stepped onto Tony's out stretched hands. He made it through when Tony and McGee fell to the ground.

"Nice going, McTwister," Tony groaned. They got up and looked over to the FBI. They had two through too.

"OK, Abbs, you next," Gibbs said.

"Hoist her up and put her through this one," Tony said, indicating to a medium sized one that was just above the middle. Gibbs, Jenny and Abby hoisted Abby up and threaded her through where Tony and McGee took her on the other side. They carefully made it through.

"You next, Jen," Gibbs said. Jenny grinned. Secretly she was waiting for Gibbs to touch her. Because Jenny was so slim there was a gap on the side that she could easily fit through. Gibbs put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. Jenny blushed and slid through the gap where Tony caught her.

The FBI still had two people left, just like NCIS.

"You go next, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"Why me?" Gibbs said.

"Because there is only two spots left. One that you can crawl through and one that you have to jump for". Ziva said. "I am more flexible than you so you can take the crawling one".

Gibbs looked up.

"Are you sure you can make that?" Gibbs asked.

"Hurry guys, the FBI shave one person left," Abby cried. Gibbs hurried and crawled through the last one. The other looked over to the FBI. Agent Phillips was still trying to work out how to get through his gap. They turned back to Ziva. She was now walking away from the Spider Web.

"Stand back," Gibbs ordered. Everyone moved, not sure what Ziva was up too. Ziva turned and took a deep breath. Than she ran. She sprinted towards the Spider Web and when she was close she jumped. She dove through the gap and then she did a forward roll when she hit the ground and up onto her feet.

Tony watched in awe as he watch Ziva gracefully dive through the gap. Her smile was dazzling as she brushed herself off.

"Congratulations, NCIS, you are the winners," Lisa and Brad cheered. The FBI looked unhappy.

"Next up is the obstacle course," Brad said.

Everyone groaned.

**A/N: So what did you think??? Better than the first four chapters?? I think so. Please review!**


	6. The Obstacle Course

**Chapter 6: The Obstacle course**

NCIS and the FBI teams followed Brad and Lisa towards the obstacle course.

"That was cool how you dived, Ziva," McGee said in awe as they walked.

"Thank you, McGee," Ziva said.

"Yeah, Ziva. You were like Wonder Women or something," Abby gushed happily.

"I could have done it," Tony said, knowing fully that he couldn't.

"Sure you could, Tony," Ziva chuckled, patting his stomach. Tony sent Ziva his famous grin. His heart seemed to jump as she touched him. It always did.

Finally Brad and Lisa stopped and turned to face the groups, grinning.

"Could she be any happier?" Jenny muttered and Gibbs chuckled slightly.

"Welcome to Lake Bunga's obstacle course," Lisa said. "Today you will be doing this course, once again, racing against each other".

"But there is a twist," Brad said. Gibbs inwardly groaned and he could see Abby jumping up and down.

"You will be tied to a partner," Brad said cheerfully. Everyone looked to each other. Abby immediately grabbed onto McGee.

"Who wants to go first?" Lisa asked. No one moved.

Tobias finally stepped forward.

"I will," he said and he looked to Gibbs. He nodded.

"OK, Fornell, who will be your partner?" Brad asked, holding onto a rope.

"Agent Williams," Fornell said. Williams stepped forward. Brad tied them together so that there was enough rope between them so that they could move.

"Who will race against these too?" Lisa asked.

"I will be," Gibbs said, stepping forward.

"And who is your partner?" Lisa asked kindly. He looked behind him and gazed around his team.

"Jenny," Gibbs said, turning back around. Jenny beamed, pleased. She stepped forward and Lisa ties them together.

Gibbs was watching Fornell and Williams and he noticed that Williams was looking Jenny up and down with his eyes, grinning stupidly. Gibbs growled and Jenny looked up.

"What?" she asked. Gibbs just looked at her.

"Nothing," Gibbs said gruffly.

"OK, ready? On your marks, get set, GO!" Lisa cried and Gibbs heard Jenny hiss under her breath. They ran together quickly. There first obstacle was the crawl. They had to crawl under barb wire and out to other side. Gibbs and Jenny simultaneously dropped to their stomachs and began to crawl through. They were half way through when Gibbs heard Jenny scream.

"OUCH!" she cried. Gibbs turned and saw that her red hair was caught between the barb wire. He quickly wriggled back.

"Hold still," Gibbs ordered and Jenny did. Her heart stuttered as he gently brushed some of her hair back and began to softly untangle it.

"There," Gibbs said softly. They were close together, there noses almost touching.

"GO GIBBS AND JENNY!" Abby cried for the side lines. They were snapped back to reality and kept wriggling. Once free of the barb wire they stood up and sprinted to the monkey bars, close behind Fornell and Williams.

Gibbs and Jenny caught up to Williams and Fornell on the monkey bars. Jenny and Gibbs swung in unison. Gibbs forgot how well Jenny and he worked together. They reached the end and swung down from the monkey bars. Gibbs landed heavily while Jenny landed softly. Next was a climbing wall. They ran quickly, Jenny right beside Gibbs. They jumped and grabbed the rope, climbing fast. The FBI were right on their tail. Gibbs shot up past Jenny and climbed up onto the landing. He turned and extended his hand to Jenny. She placed her small hand in his big one and Gibbs felt the heat rise in him. He grasped her hand firmly and pulled her up. She was so light, it was barely an effort. Jenny landed safely on the landing and was disappointed when she had to let go of Gibbs hand. They scooted over to the edge and made sure that the rope wasn't twisted before going over the other side. The slid down fast and Gibbs caught site of Jenny's face. She was grinning brightly and Gibbs couldn't help but grin too. There feet touched the bottom and they ran. Next was a rope. There was two platforms and between them was water. They quickly ran, the FBI right beside them. Gibbs quickly grabbed the rope.

"Climb up onto my back, Jen," Gibbs said. Jenny seemed incapable of words and climbed onto Gibbs back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Gibbs could feel her hot breath right in his ear and it was making it difficult to concentrate. He grabbed the rope and swung across. It was as short time before his feet touched the other platform. He let the rope go and stepped off the platform. They could hear Abby cheering loudly and the others clapping. He heard Jenny laugh.

"Uh, Jen, you can climb down now," Gibbs said. Jenny gasped and quickly scrambled down. Gibbs missed the warmth against his back and whished that Jenny had stayed and whished he hadn't said anything. He could see her blushing and he chuckled softly to himself.

"Well done NCIS, next group," Lisa called.

Next up was McGee and Abby against Agent Harper and Hoops. It was safe to say that the FBI won that round. Abby was too busy having fun. McGee and Abby weren't the fastest but at least they were having fun. Tony and Ziva cheered from the sidelines and laughing loudly when McGee and Abby fell into the water, having let go of the rope to soon and they fell in backwards.

Last was Ziva and Tony against Agents Sacks and Phillips. Tony looked over to Sacks and Phillips and saw that Phillips was checking Ziva out. Tony snarled under his breath and moved closer to Ziva. Fortunately for Tony, Ziva noticed Phillips checking her out and stepped closer to Tony. On the other side of the course Abby was whispering to McGee.

"Look, Tony is marking his territory," Abby laughed and McGee saw Tony step closer to Ziva.

"GET SET, GO!" Brad called and the two teams set off.

No one was more in tuned with each other than Ziva and Tony. They seemed to read each others thoughts and knew what the other was going to do. They were side by side the whole time. They crawled quickly and efficiently, Ziva keeping her head down so that her hair did not get caught. Once free of the barb wire they ran towards the monkey bars. They leapt onto the bars and swung in unison and then ran to the climbing wall. They scaled the wall like spiders and were well ahead of the FBI. They slid down the other side of the climbing wall and ran to the rope. Ziva started to ease back so that Tony was in front. Tony grabbed the rope and soon as he did, Ziva caught up with him and leapt onto his back. Tony was surprised by the sudden weight on his back and he fell forward, swinging over the water. They landed on the other platform but continued to fall forward and fell to the ground.

Tony groaned and could feel Ziva's hot breath on his neck.

"You could of warned me, Ziva," Tony groaned.

"Where is the fun in that?" Ziva chuckled. Her breath was distracting him.

"Ziva, could you get off me?" Tony choked out. Ziva laughed again and climbed off him and helped him up. Tony flung an arm around Ziva's shoulders and looked over to Phillips and Sacks. He was glade to see that they looked disappointed and were both scowling at Tony. He knew they were two different reasons so he grinned back. Ziva was his, she just didn't know it yet. Tony has wanted to date Ziva for months now but wasn't sure if she returned the feeling. He was determined to find the answer before they had to leave.

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters! I'm sorry if it is bunched up!!!**


	7. Ziva's Outburst

**Chapter 7: Ziva's outburst **

It was lunch after the obstacle course and they were aloud to have free time after lunch. They walked back to the hall to have lunch. Tony was ranting and raving about this movie he had saw that reminded him somewhat of Abby.

"You were just like her, Abby. _Cadet Kelly, _was what it was called," Tony said.

"Since when have you been into chick flicks, Tony?" Abby giggled. McGee laughed too.

"What are you laughing at McScardy-cat?" Tony asked and McGee stopped laughing.

"Knock it off," Gibbs shouted from behind them. He was walking with Jenny a little bit behind them.

"Do you think something is going on with them?" Abby whispered. All four of them looked over their shoulders.

"It's possible," Tony said slyly.

"I refused to get involved in this," Ziva said and she sped up.

"Awww, come on Zee-Vah," Tony said, making her name sound longer. "We're only having fun".

"Fun that I don't want to get involved in," Ziva said.

"Speaking of fun, what did you do yesterday when the rest of us were here?" Tony asked. Ziva slowed and McGee and Abby looked curious.

"I was not having fun, Tony," Ziva said quietly.

"What were you doing then?" McGee asked.

"Nothing," Ziva said simply.

"Come on, Ziva, you had to be doing something," Abby whined.

"Yeah, were you having a date? A mission? Daddy ring you?" Tony probed. He whished that she was not having a date with a man.

"Drip it! It is none of your business what I was doing so drip it!" Ziva snapped loudly and everyone stopped, including Jenny and Gibbs.

"It's drop it," Tony whispered, not able to help himself. Ziva screamed in frustration and headed towards the cabin instead of the hall.

Jenny and Gibb walked up to the others.

"What did you do?" Gibbs demanded.

"Nothing, we just asked where she was yesterday and she got mad at us," Abby said quickly, feeling hurt. They were only trying to help. "Maybe I should go see if she is OK," and Abby went to leave.

"Just let, Ziva, cool off for a moment. I'm sure she didn't mean to snap at you all," Jenny said gently and Abby stopped.

"Trust me. Let, Ziva, cool off other wise you will all be murdered in you sleep," Jenny said. No one disagreed with her. They headed into the lunch hall for lunch.

Ziva did not turn up for lunch. Tony thought she may off gone for a run. After lunch they were free to do what they wanted. In the hall was couches, a pool table, and air hockey table.

Abby and McGee played air hockey while Gibbs and Tony played pool. Jenny grabbed a book from the cabin and curled up on the couch in the hall and read. Gibbs eyes kept drifting to Jenny as she read. Her lips would curl up suddenly and her face would light up. Gibbs loved watching her read.

Ziva turned up for dinner. She immediately went over to Tony, McGee and Abby and apologized for snapping at them. Abby pulled her into a big hug. The FBI joined NCIS for dinner at their table and diner was full of laughter as Tony joked and made Agent Sacks mad.

**A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter is shorter than the others!! I really hope you are enjoying this!!!!**


	8. Rock Climbing

**Chapter 8: Rock climbing**

They went bed early that night, exhausted from the days works. Ziva was the smart one and pulled two bunk beds together and pulled the sheets over both bunks so that it was now a double bed. Tony immediately shot gunned sleeping on the same bunk with Ziva. Tony was on the bottom and Ziva was on the top. The girls disappeared to their bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. The men changed in the room and climbed into bed. A few minuets the girls came back. Gibbs had to keep his mouth from opening. Jenny was wearing a pink, silk, night dress that had lace trimmings. It reached just to her knees and she had a matching dressing gown.

"Good night, Jethro," Jenny said.

"Night' Jen," Gibbs managed to joke out. Jenny climbed into her bunk with a smirk on her face.

Ziva was wearing a jumpsuit with lady bugs on it. They were short and Tony let out a whistle. Ziva smirked and climbed into her double bunk. Abby was sharing a bunk bed with McGee and she leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night' McGee," She said happily. McGee blushed and said goodnight. They were all in bed but the light was still on.

"Some one get the light," Gibbs snapped. Ziva got up and quickly went and got the light. It was pitch black and Ziva made no noise.

"OUCH!" Tony suddenly cried and they could hear Ziva laughing.

The next morning they were awoken by a loud trumpet noise. Tony jumped up and hit his head on the top bed. He groaned and laid back down. Ziva was already sitting up, Abby grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, McGee was blinking and looked tired, Gibbs stretched and his joints cracked, Jenny moaned and went to roll over. Used to a big double bed and forgetting that it was only a single mattress she rolled to far. With a startled gasp she fell out of bed, taking her sheets with her. Everyone chuckled and Gibbs got out of bed. Jenny was struggling in her sheets, still tangled.

"Jen, stay still," Gibbs said and she stopped moving. Gibbs untangled her and helped her up. He hair was a mess and her night dress wrinkled. She straightened her self out and looked to Gibbs. He was trying hard not to laugh. She slapped him on the shoulder, grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom with Abby and Ziva.

Once they were all dressed they headed to the hall and had breakfast. Again, Lisa and Brad stood out the front.

"Today we are going to some rock climbing. Take the stairs to your left and down their is the indoor rock climbing wall. Be there in ten minuets," Lisa said, happily. Everyone continued to eat their breakfast, talking loudly. With two minuets to spare, they all got up and headed down the stairs.

Brad and Lisa were waiting for them already and smiled as they came in.

"OK, today we are learning about trust," Brad said. "Pick a partner from a different team and you will spot each other".

Tobias and Gibbs moved towards each other. Tony and Sacks went together, glaring at each other. Williams immediately went to Jenny, smiling brightly. She smiled weakly back. Harper went Abby, Hoops went with McGee and Phillips went with Ziva, giving her a wink.

Brad and Lisa showed them how to put there harness on and then showed them how to work the ropes.

"Why don't the FBI team go first," Lisa suggested. The FBI headed up the wall. Abby and Harper were on the easy one, McGee and Hoops were on the next level up, Tony and Sacks were on level three, Jenny and Williams were on level four, Gibbs and Tobias were on level five and Ziva demanded that her and Phillips go on level six, the hardest one.

Phillips was struggling on the hard one and was only half way when everyone else was on the top.

"Come on, Phillips," Ziva said impatiently. Phillips was trying to impress Ziva but was failing miserably. The FBI was all on the ground, except Phillips.

"encourage him," Lisa said, coming up to Ziva.

"If you don't get down here now, Phillips, I will throw my knife at you so you fall down. Dead or alive, I don't care," Ziva snapped.

"She meant encourage him to go up, Ziva. Not down," Tony said. Ziva just shrugged at him. Finally Phillips gave up and propelled down.

"Was harder than I expected," Phillips said, out of breath. He was trying to make it sound like he did rock climbing all the time. It was NCIS turn and they all switched places. As soon as they were allowed to go Ziva scaled the wall. Everyone, including Brad and Lisa, stopped and stared as the watched Ziva race up the wall.

"That's got to be a new record," Lisa said to Brad as Ziva propelled back down. The others started to move now, leaving Phillips to gawk at Ziva.

Abby and McGee were slow, Abby not used to climbing and McGee afraid of heights. Jenny was taking her time, her eyes wandering over to Gibbs every few seconds. He was a good climber and was done in five minuets. He grinned at Jenny as he propelled down and she shook her head.

From the bottom, Gibb watched Jenny climb. Tony was done and quickly went over to talk to Ziva, not liking the way that Phillips was looking at her. Williams was too busy watching Jenny's ass as she climbed. He had a stupid grin on his face the whole time and not really paying attention.

All of a sudden, Jenny foot slipped and she couldn't grab on to anything. Waiting to fell the strain on her harness so that she could get back to climb, but she didn't feel it. She kept falling, and she was near the top.

"WILLIAM'S!" Jenny screamed. Everyone turned and Gibbs looked horrified. She was falling. Williams made the rope go tight and Jenny bounced, slamming her head into the wall and hitting one of the grips. She hung there, her head forward and her eyes closed. Brad immediately took over from Williams who was apologizing profusely. The gently lowered Jenny down and Gibbs held her while they took the rope off her.

She had a cut on her head and the blood was gently trickling down her face. Jenny moaned and Gibbs still held her.

"First Aid," Lisa said and Gibbs followed her with Jenny still in his arms.

Jenny opened her eyes and looked around and the up to Gibbs.

"Jethro, put me down," Jenny cried. Gibbs ignored her. They were up in the great hall now and Lisa gave Gibbs the first aid.

"We're good here," Gibbs said, indicating for Lisa to leave. She nodded and headed back down to the rock climbing wall.

"I'm going to kill, Williams," Gibbs said, gently brushing her hair off her face. Jenny's heart started to beat faster.

"Don't say anything," Jenny said.

"If he wasn't to busy staring at you ass, than you wouldn't have this cut on your head," Gibbs said, getting out a cloth and wetting it. He gently wiped the blood off Jenny's face and cleaned the cut.

"At least someone was looking," Jenny muttered under her breath. Gibbs smirked.

Gibbs pulled out a band aid and Jenny saw it.

"No, please don't make me wear a band aid on my forehead," Jenny pleaded, blushing.

"Your still bleeding," Gibbs pointed out and began to rip the paper off.

"But they are ugly and disgusting," Jenny cringed.

"Nothing looks ugly on you," Gibbs said and put the band aid. He realized what he said before it was too late. His fingers gently brushed the band aid and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Jenny stopped breathing. Gibbs leant forward slightly and kissed the band aid where her cut was.

Jenny looked up into his eyes, blushing slightly. She smiled. Before anything could happen they heard voices. The pulled back from each other. A few seconds later Tony, McGee, Abby, Ziva and the FBI came up. Abby immediately began worrying about Jenny and Gibbs moved aside, afraid that he would never get another chance.

**A/N: so what did ya think?? I hope you liked. I had so much fun writing it!**


	9. Paint Ball

**Chapter 9: Paint Ball**

It was time for lunch and they all sat down. Jenny and Gibbs were very quite and Jenny went and sat with Ziva. Gibbs inwardly groaned, what had he done? After lunch they were told that they would be paint balling. Tony grinned widely and Ziva chuckled slightly.

"The rules," Brad began. "You must collect the other persons white flag. If you get hit by a paint ball, you are out and must move out of the game".

"No hitting above the shoulders either. There is only a limited amount of space so be careful," Lisa said. "Here are the suits you have to wear," Brad said, handing them each a suit. "Put them on and we can get going".

They all put their suits on. Tony watched Ziva put hers on and thought that it looked good on her, what didn't? Jenny pulled her hair out of the ponytail and pulled it forwards, hoping that it would cover the band aid. Abby had assured Jenny that she looked good and that she could take it off tonight. Once they were all dressed, they followed Brad and Lisa out to the paint ball range. The FBI had different suits on to NCIS so that they could easily tell which team was which. They came to a heavily wooded area that was fenced off.

"You are not allowed past the fence and this is the area. At each end is a white flag, you must collect the other persons," Lisa explained. "NCIS, you will start up there and the FBI will start down there".

They were handed their guns and the FBI nodded to NCIS and they headed there separate ways.

"We need a strategy," Tony said as they walked.

"I agree," Ziva said.

"I'll stay back and protect the flag, I can hide and hit them if the come close," Gibbs said. Gibbs, being a sniper was perfect for the job.

"Could Idea," McGee said.

"I can be a distraction to lure them out," Abby suggested. McGee looked anxious at that Idea.

"Good, McGee you stay with Abby so that you can shoot them when they come," Tony said. McGee nodded. Anything to be with Abby.

"Jenny, Ziva and I can take the lead," Tony said. Everyone nodded. They reached their flag by now and were waiting for the signal to begin.

"Stay invisible," Gibbs said.

"Of course," Ziva said with a wink. Gibbs smiled. He knew that Ziva could become invisible. He was certain that they would win.

A loud horn was blown and everyone fell silent and got into position. Gibbs disappeared into the tree line and waited. Abby and McGee quickly ran through the trees and waited about half way until someone came. Jenny, Tony and Ziva quickly raced ahead. Tony was right behind Ziva and was amazed of how silent she was. They slowed as the reached halfway. Hiding behind a tree.

"There is Agent Harper," Ziva whispered. They saw Abby walking out, humming to herself, her paint gun loosely in her hands. Harper came into Abby view and she grinned. Suddenly Harper had bright pink paint spots on his suit. He groaned and made his way off the field. Abby was soon covered in orange spots. She giggled and made her way off the field, hitting trees as she went. McGee crept forward and was suddenly hit with a green paint ball.

He hadn't seen Agent Hoops. He got up and walked off. Jenny indicated to Tony and Ziva and said she was after Hoops. She left them quickly. Ziva and Tony heard a noise and Tony pushed Ziva against a tree. There noses were almost touching and Ziva's heart stopped. Tony was looking down at her, grinning. Their foreheads touched and Ziva's breathing changed. Suddenly Tony groaned.

Agents Sacks laughed. He had hit Tony.

"Go," Whispered Tony. Ziva moved from under him and disappeared quietly. Tony growled and went off the field, randomly firing at trees. Sacks went after Ziva and Agent Williams went in the direction of their flag.

Jenny crept quietly behind Hoops he was in view of their flag now. He was out in the open now. Jenny crept out too and aimed her gun. She hit him three times in the back with purple paint. He groaned and walked off the field. Jenny felt herself get hit twice in the back and once in the leg. She looked around and saw Williams smiling brightly. Suddenly he was plummeted with a orange paintballs. His whole chest was covered in orange. Jenny laughed.

Gibbs was hiding in the tree lines, getting his revenge on Williams.

Jenny walked of the field and saw Abby, McGee, Tony, Harper and Hoops all sitting. She joined them. A few minutes later Sacks joined them and Tony laughed.

There was a bright green mark right between his legs and five on his chest. He scowled at DiNozzo and went and sat down.

"Who got you?" Harper asked.

"Ziva, damn she is a ghost," Sacks said. "I was following her and then she disappeared. I looked everywhere but couldn't find her. I thought maybe she had gone back so I went towards your flag and then all of sudden I was shot in the back. I turned and she kept shooting me," Sack grumbled and Tony laughed louder.

"Only four players left, two on each side," Lisa voice sounded over a megaphone.

Gibbs got off his stomach and crept silently through the trees. He was halfway when someone tapped him on the back. He turned and raised his gun when he saw Ziva. She had crept up silently behind him. They had left their flag unprotected. Ziva pointed upwards. Gibbs nodded and they quickly climbed into the trees. They jumped from the braches of the trees towards the FBI's flag. They saw Tobias and Phillips protecting their flag. They knew that NCIS would come to them. They perched themselves silently in the trees.

"Change of plans. You must get the others white flag before you shoot the other team members other wise you lose," Brads voice sounded through the trees. Ziva and Gibbs watched as Tobias and Phillips began to talk. Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"What do you think?" Gibbs whispered.

"I have a plan," Ziva whispered, mischievous sparkling in her eyes.

Tobias and Phillips waited patiently for NCIS to come. Tobias knew that Gibbs would be left but he didn't know who else was left. Suddenly, paintballs hit the ground their feet. Tobias and Phillips quickly dived out of the way and hid behind the trees. The began shooting blindly into the trees, not sure where it came from.

While they were shooting, Ziva crept silently up behind them and got there flag. She grinned and quickly darted back into the trees and climbed them.

Tobias and Phillips stopped shooting. There wasn't a sound. Phillips turned and groaned.

"They have our flag," Phillips groaned. It was a set up. Suddenly from the trees they were pelted by paint balls. Orange and Pink covered their chests and legs. Tobias and Phillips groaned. They watched as Gibbs and Ziva swung out of the trees.

"Good game," Tobias said, shaking their hands. Phillips was grinning at Ziva widely and went to pull Ziva into a congratulations hug.

From the outside they could hear a sudden yelp. A few minuets later Tobias and Phillips came out covered in paint and Phillips limping. His foot covered in pink paint. Ziva and Gibbs came out behind them, smirking and not a drop of paint on them. Abby cheered them loudly and ran up to hug them both.

Tony shook his head. Never take on a sniper and a Mossad officer. They were invisible.

**A/N: Hehehe. Did you like? I hope you did!!!**


	10. Camp Fire

**Chapter 10: Camp fire**

They headed back to their cabins to change and shower. Gibb watched Jenny as she picked out some warm clothes and head to the showers. Ziva and Abby joined her in the bathroom, locking the door. Jenny stripped and got into one of the showers. Abby and Ziva took the other two.

"Jenny? Is there something wrong?" Ziva asked from her cubical. Jenny blushed, trust Ziva to notice.

"You seem sad," Abby added.

"It's nothing," Jenny assured them.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Abby said, washing her hair. "Did something happen between you and, Gibbs, when he went to help you after the rock wall incident?"

"You seemed very quite during lunch too after, Gibbs had helped you," Ziva added.

_Damn, why are these girls so damn observant! Jenny cringed. She knew better than to try hide something from Abby and Ziva._

"_Yes and no," Jenny said._

"_O' do tell," Abby gushed._

_Jenny told them what happed, while washing her self. _

"_Interesting," Ziva murmured. They shut the water off and began drying themselves._

"_My silver fox is sly," Abby giggled. Jenny blushed._

"_But nothing happened and he didn't say anything afterwards to me, so maybe he regrets it," Jenny said sadly. She heard the stalls open. She wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of her stall. Abby and Ziva were wrapped in a towel too._

"_Gibbs isn't like that," Ziva said. "He does not do things that he doesn't plan to follow through with."_

"_Ziva's right, beside. We've seen the way that, Williams has been looking at you and how he how he looked when he came out of the paint ball game. Gibbs was getting revenge," Abby laughed. "He's sweet on you"._

"_He properly thinks he has done something wrong and upset you somehow," Ziva said. Jenny looked to Ziva. Ziva wasn't one to speak about emotions and bother her and Abby were surprised about the advice Ziva was giving._

"_What? I know what love is," Ziva said, reading their minds._

"_Speaking from experience?" Abby giggled. Ziva sniffed._

"_Yeah, I'm sure, Tony, has shown you what it is," Jenny said slyly. Abby giggled._

"_I wonder if, McGee, knows that you have a crush on him," Ziva shot back. Abby stopped laughing._

"_Touché, Ziva," Abby said. The girls sighed._

"_We have fallen with the men in our team," Jenny sighed._

"_Is that pathetic?" Abby asked._

"_My farther is going to kill me," Ziva muttered. The girls quickly changed and dried their hair. They went back to the bedroom and saw that the guys weren't there. The girls were dressed in warm clothes as it was getting colder. The headed over to the hall and found the guys playing pool. They all looked up as the girls entered._

_Tony, McGee and Gibbs watched as the girls sat down on the couches, talking._

"_Wonder what they are talking about?" Tony muttered. They looked up as the hall door opened and the FBI came in. Williams, Harper and Phillips grinned as they saw Jenny, Ziva and Abby. McGee, Tony and Gibbs growled under their breaths._

"_Do you think, Fornell would mind if I killed one of his agents?" Tony asked. They were now walking towards the air hockey table._

"_Make it two," Gibbs growled._

"_Would it be team building if we kill three of them together?" McGee asked, his eyes narrowed._

_Everyone looked as the girls began to laugh._

_It grew darker and Dinner was ready. They all sat together again. The girls sat together, whispering to each other and laughing. The men watched them with slightly goofy expressions. They were cute when they laughed. The girls kept glancing up at the boys and then one should shake their heads and they continued to whisper._

_After dinner, Lisa and Brad told them they would be having a camp fire. They followed them out side and headed towards the fire. Gibbs sat down on a log and was surprised when Jenny sat down next to him. She smiled at him brightly and he smiled back. Ziva sat down next to Tony and Abby sat down next to Ziva making her scoot closer to Tony so that McGee could fit. Tony grinned as Ziva was practically sitting in lap. Williams and Phillips scowled at Gibbs and Tony who smiled happily back._

"_OK, tonight we are going to share a little about ourselves," Lisa said, smiling. Tony felt Ziva tense up beside him._

"_Fornell, why don't you start," Brad suggested. While everyone was saying something about themselves, Ziva's mind was racing. She didn't not share with people. She had many secrets and liked them best kept a secret. She could not tell the team something that they didn't already know._

"_Something you don't know about me," McGee said. "is that my first job was working at a factory that makes the chips". There were a few chuckles._

"_Something you don't know about me," Gibbs said. "Is that NCIS is like my family"._

_There was a few claps._

"_I feel the same way," Jenny whispered in his ear and Gibbs smiled._

"_OK, what you guys don't know about me is that my parents are deaf," Abby said, smiling._

"_Something you don't know about me is that, I don't date a lot," Tony joked and Gibbs head slapped him._

"_Sorry boss. Seriously, I have a birth mark on my arm," Tony said._

"_You lie," Ziva said, stalling._

"_Nuh-uh," Tony said and she showed him._

"_I take it back," Ziva said, grinning and Tony smirked._

"_Ziva, what is something that your team doesn't know about you," Lisa asked. Ziva remained silent._

"_Secrets can break a team a part," Lisa said, smiling gently._

"_Some secrets a best kept silent," Ziva said, glancing at Gibbs._

"_Ziva, did you kill Houdini?" Tony asked._

"_It is possible, I do not remember all their names," Ziva said. Tony chuckled._

"_Come one, Ziva, everyone else has shared," Brad encouraged her. Ziva sighed._

"_Why don't you tell us why you came a day later than everyone else," Lisa said._

_Ziva felt Tony, McGee and Abby sit up straighter, eager to hear._

"_Fine," Ziva said. "I came a day later because I asked, Jenny, if I could," Ziva said._

"_How come?" Lisa asked._

"_Because it was the anniversary of my sister, Tali, death. Every year I light a candle for those who I have known have died. I spend the whole day doing what my sister and I loved to do together," Ziva said, looking into the fire. _

_Everyone was shocked. They had never heard Ziva share something so personal. Tony put an arm around her and pulled her into him. She tried to shrug him off but he would not give in. Eventually she leaned into him._


	11. The Midnight Prank

**Chapter 11: The Midnight Prank**

They stayed out until 10:00 that night. Jenny was starting to get cold so she snuggled closer to Gibbs. Gibbs was a bit shocked at first but put his arm around Jenny. She fit well with Gibbs and he could smell her shampoo. 

"Thank you all for sharing, we will see you tomorrow," Brad said and they all said goodnight. Gibbs helped Jenny up and put an arm around her shoulder. She blushed and they walked back to the cabin together. Tony and Ziva walked back together. Tony was trying to explain a joke to Ziva and she couldn't get it. Abby and McGee were walking together. McGee had given his jacket to Abby and she walked very close to him. They turned into their cabin. The girls jumped into bed in what they were wearing, claiming that they were to tired to change. The men changed into their night wear and climbed into bed. McGee got the light and they were left to their thoughts.

Ziva sat up quietly in her bed. She looked over the edge and saw that Tony was dead asleep. She quietly got out of bed and walked over to Jenny's bunk. She nudged Jenny and she sat up. Ziva could see her grinning in the dark and she silently slipped out of bed. The quickly walked to Abby's bed and got her up. They all slipped out of the bedroom.

They headed to the boy's bathroom. An hour later they left the boy's bathroom and headed out of the cabin and towards the FBI's room. 

An hour later they went to the Hall.

It was 3:00 when they returned to their rooms. They silently slipped back into bed with huge grins on their faces.

Tony moaned and woke up by the sound of the trumpet again. He stretched and saw McGee and Gibbs up. He got up and looked to the bunk above his. Ziva wasn't there. He looked around, she wasn't in the room at all. Either was Abby or Jenny.

"Where are the girls?" Tony asked. Gibbs and McGee looked around and noticed that the girls weren't there.

"Maybe there up already," McGee shrugged. Gibbs gut was telling him that something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. The guys headed to their bathroom. McGee went and hopped into the shower. As he opened the stall door, something wet and gooey feel onto him. He gasped as it hit him.

He looked up and saw there was a paint can attached to the string. Gibbs and Tony were laughing loudly. He scowled and got in, making sure there was no more booby traps. Then he proceeded to wash the paint of him.

Tony washed his face and dressed. He got out his hair gel and went to spike his hair. He didn't notice until it was till late. His hair gel had been replaced with bright green wax. He scowled and tried to get it out of his hair. Gibbs was laughing as he tried to wash it out. He got most of it out but there was still traces of green in his hair. 

Gibbs chuckled as he sprayed shaving cream into his hand. He dipped his fingers in and proceeded to put it on his face. He scowled as he looked at himself. He looked down in his hand. There was no shaving cream in his can but tomato sauce. He washed himself and growled.

"The girls," Gibbs, McGee and Tony said together. They dressed quickly and headed quickly to the hall. As they were walking they saw the FBI. They had the same scowls on their faces.

"You!" Sacks yelled at Tony and immediately headed for him.

"What did I do?" Tony said, backing up.

"You chucked all my clothes on top of the roof," Sacks growled.

"You guys, filled my pockets with rocks," Harper growled.

"You put shaving cream on my head," Hoops yelled.

"You changed my toothpaste to paint," Williams snarled.

"You disconnected the hot water," Tobias said.

"You drew all over my body," Phillips hissed.

"Wait, you got pranked too?" McGee asked. The FBI suddenly looked confused.

"You got pranked too?" Tobias asked.

They told them what happened to them.

"The girls," Sacks hissed. They nodded.

"Where are they?" Tobias asked.

"We are just about to look for them," Gibbs said and he indicated to the hall. The men quickly hurried to the hall. The girls were no were in sight.

"We have to get them back," Tony growled. _How they managed to pull this off last night, _Tony thought.

"After breakfast. We have to think of something," Gibbs said. They nodded and sat down. The benches were far away from the table and they pulled them in. As soon as they did this there was a loud clatter. They looked up in time too see buckets off food falling down on them, including scrambled eggs, bread, tomato sauce and cereal all mixed together.

They growled and wiped the muck of them. That's when they heard a click and saw a flash of light. They all turned and were blinded by another flashing light. Ziva, Abby and Jenny were shaking with laughter. No longer able to contain it the burst out laughing, gasping for air and leaning on each other. The men looked murderous.

"Run," Ziva managed to choke out. The three women ran to the door and sprinted out. The men jumped up quickly and chased them. Their laughter could be heard a mile away. They managed to hide from the men, but it didn't last long. Their laughter gave them away. Gibbs, Tony and McGee found them. They tried to run but the men caught them. 

"Gross," they gasped as the men hugged them. They threw them over their shoulders and headed back to the hall.

"Get cleaning," Gibbs said simply. The three women chuckled and began to clean it up. Brad and Lisa laughed from the sidelines, laughing loudly.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed!! Please tell me what ya think. Good or bad!**


	12. Swimming In The Lake

**Chapter 12: Swimming in the lake**

Once the hall was clean, Lisa and Brad told them to go change into their swimming gear. They walked back to their cabin and changed. They met out the front the hall again. Ziva and Jenny were wearing button up shirts and shorts. Abby was wearing a black miniskirt and black top. The men wearing board shorts and a simple top. They followed Brad and Lisa towards the lake. There was a jetty to one side and the lake was clear blue.

They stopped at a set of cones.

"OK, this is the game. You have to race against someone from a different team. You must discard your clothes along the way running to the jetty. There you must jump or dive in and swim across the lake, then you have to run to, Brad," Lisa said with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"OK, Abby, Harper, your up first," Lisa said. Brad was waiting on the other side for them.

"GO!" Lisa cried and the began to run. Abby had a lot of clothes on so it took her longer to strip down to her bathers. She was wearing a black one piece with a skull on it. McGee blushed, never seeing Abby in bathers before. Harper won the race easily and Abby didn't mind.

McGee and Hoops were next. It was a close race but Hoops just won.

Tobias and Gibbs went next. Jenny watched, blushing slightly as she watched Gibbs. He stripped his shirt and Jenny was pleased to see his six pack. He dived into the water and swam hard. He was faster than Tobias and won easily. She could see him panting him on the other side. 

Tony and Sacks went next. There was a lot of pushing and shoving as they ran. Tony won because Sacks 'tripped' and Ziva laughed loudly. 

"OK, Jenny and Williams next," Lisa said. Williams grinned at Jenny and she looked to Ziva. Ziva shrugged helplessly.

"GO," Lisa cried and they ran. As Williams went to pull his shirt over his head, Jenny ripped hers open and discarded it. Her shorts were going to trickier. She undid them and then did an army roll, pulling her shorts off at the same time. Williams saw this and slowed slightly. Jenny was wearing a bikini that had one strip of material down the middle, holding the top and bottoms together. Her hair was flying behind her. Williams sped up as she nearly past him.

"GO JENNY," Abby cried. Gibbs was watching with wide eyes. Jenny looked gorgeous. He could see Williams looking at her with bug eyes. She dove gracefully into the water and surfaced meters away from the jetty. She began to swim fast. She was just in front Williams. She swam across the lake and suddenly she could touch the bottom. She went under and surfaced, her hair out of her face now. She waded quickly through the water and William was just behind her. 

She got out of the water and ran quickly to wear Brad was standing. She could hear Abby cheering her on. Tony and McGee joined in with her and she could hear Ziva yelling from the other side. She grinned as she saw Gibbs and finally she could stop. Breathing hard she put her hands on her hips. She coughed a bit and got her breathing right.

Gibbs walked over to her and handed her a towel. She wiped her face and grinned at Gibbs.

"You were great, Jen," Gibbs said in a slightly hoarse voice. Jenny laughed.

"You weren't bad yourself," Jenny said and then she decided to flirt. "The view was great through," she said her eyes raking his body. Gibbs laughed and blushed. Jenny grinned.

"OK, last we have, Ziva and Phillips," Lisa said. Ziva began to stretch. She bent over to touch her toes and she knew that Phillips was looking at her ass.

Tony saw Ziva bend over and saw Phillips check out her ass. Tony growled but could do nothing about it. 

Ziva stood back up and saw Phillips grinning at her stupidly. She rolled her eyes tried not to gag."GET READY, GET SET, GO!" Lisa cried. They took off. Phillips discarded his shirt and so did Ziva, ripping it off. Ziva undid her shorts and army rolled too, taking her shorts off in the process. Ziva was wearing a one piece that was black and gold. The back was missing and there was two strips of material holding the bottoms and top together. She was back on her feet and running harder. She was still even with Phillips. They reached the jetty. Ziva felt the ground change beneath her feet. She was near the end. At the same time her and Phillips dived in.

Phillips dive looked awkward but Ziva's dive was grace and was in one fluid motion. Phillips surfaced a few seconds later and began to freestyle. Ziva still hadn't popped up. Tony watched worriedly for Ziva but she still hadn't surfaced.

"Where is she?" Tony muttered anxiously. Then to his great relief, she surfaced nearly halfway across the lake and well in front of Phillips. Tony cheered and encouraged her on. 

Ziva dived into the lake and stayed under. She had a lot of breath and swam quickly under water. She felt Phillips surface and she over took him under water. It was silent under the water and she liked it. She surfaced again and could see that she was well ahead of Phillips. She grinned as she heard Tony encourage her on. She swam fast and finally she could touch the bottom. She waded quickly and looked behind her. Phillips was still swimming. Her hair plastered to her back, Ziva ran quickly. Her feet pounded the ground and she finally she could stop. She grinned as Tony came rushing up to her.

"Very _Baywatch _Of you," Tony grinned, handing her a towel. She watched as Tony's eyes raked her body.

She heard Phillips panting behind her.

"Wow, your fast," Phillips panted, grinning.

"I have to be," Ziva said, wiping her face. Tony put his hands on Ziva's shoulders. Ziva felt his protective stance. Perhaps he does have feeling for her. Ziva smiled and She let Tony steer her away towards the others. They all walked back around the lake, Tony swimming back, and collected their clothes. Lisa and Brad them to change into some warmer clothes and head to the hall for lunch.

**A/N: have fun reading!! I hope you like it!!**


	13. High Ropes Course

**Chapter 13: High Ropes Course**

**They changed into some warmer clothes and headed to the hall for lunch. As they were eating Lisa and Brad announced that there next activity would be the High Ropes course. At this McGee paled and Abby squeezed his hand. They took their time with lunch and the headed out. It was a short walk to the High Ropes Course and Gibbs couldn't get the image of Jenny out of his head. And she had been flirting with him.**

**When they reached the high wire course Lisa and Brad strapped them all up and once again showed them how to belay each other. When heard that the FBI was going to spot them again, Jenny immediately stepped closer to Gibbs. Williams was trying to catch Jenny's eye but she was purposely not looking.**

"**The partners will be," Brad began. "Phillips and Ziva, Jenny and Gibbs, Tony and Tobias, Abby and Sacks, McGee and Harper, Hoops and Williams ".**

**Phillips grinned widely at Ziva and she did not smile back. Williams looked very disappointed and was scowling at Gibbs. Jenny was relieved and moved closer to Gibbs as she saw Williams looking at her. Gibbs growled under his breath as he saw Williams watching Jenny.**

"**OK, First up lets have McGee and Harper up first," Lisa said. McGee swallowed loudly. Harper went first and did the course quickly and then they swapped.**

"**Don't worry, McGee, you'll be fine," Tony said kindly and McGee nodded. Tim climbed slowly up the ladder, not looking down. He could here Abby cheering for him loudly down the bottom and Ziva and Gibbs encouraging him and giving him tips. McGee climbed on to the wires and held on tightly. It took half and hour to do the course, but he did it. When he was safely on the ground, Abby rushed forward and kissed him on the lips.**

"**I'm so proud of you, McGee," Abby gushed and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. McGee blushed and couldn't help but love the kiss Abby gave him.**

**They moved quickly through the course. The whole time Tony was making jokes and pretending to wobble dangerously. Tobias went more carefully. Hoops and Williams went next. Williams was trying to impress Jenny, doing tricks and showing off. It was wasted as Gibbs was talking to Jenny and she wasn't paying attention. However she did seem him fall off and laughed. Gibbs smirked over at Williams and he scowled back. Abby and Sacks were next. Abby was having too much fun laughing so she took a while. Sacks was trying to be faster than Tony, which resulted him nearly chocking himself.**

**Jenny and Gibbs were next up. Gibbs went first, out shining Williams. Williams was trying to talk to Jenny but she was too busy watching Gibbs. She watched him sail down and he grinned at Jenny. She went next, her hair tied up. Jenny climbed the ladder quickly, Gibbs watching her every move. Williams was watching her every move much to Gibbs displeasure. Jenny finished and then propelled down. Gibbs went and met her and helped her undue the rope and harness, there fingers brushing against each others. Jenny blushed, her face very close to Gibbs.**

**Next was Ziva and Phillips. Phillips went first and tried to impress Ziva by doing things similar to what Tony did. He managed to get himself tangled and Ziva muttered to herself in Hebrew. Finally he managed to untangle himself and finished. He propelled down and looked sheepishly to Ziva. Tony was trying and failing to hold in his laughter. He scowled at Tony and untied himself. Ziva set herself up and than began to climb the ladder. Ziva was just as sneaky and fast in the air as she was on the ground. She crossed the wires with such grace that she looked like high wire actress. Tony was sure that she could do it without the ropes that were her safety.**

**Down on the ground, Phillips was talking to Tony.**

"**So what's with you and, Ziva?" Phillips asked. Tony was watching Ziva's every move in awe.**

"**What do you mean?" Tony asked.**

"**Well, is she single?" Phillips asked.**

"**Yes, but who knows for how long," Tony answered with a wink.**

"**So she isn't dating you?" Phillips wanted to know.**

"**No, not yet. But I doubt she will go for you," Tony said, still watching Ziva.**

"**Why not?" Phillips demanded. Tony looked to Phillips.**

"**I'm just saying, you aren't really her type," Tony said slowly. **

**You don't think that I can get, Ziva?" Phillips demanded.**

"**Well, yeah," Tony said, grinning. Phillips yanked the rope hard in anger.**

**Ziva felt the tug and she fell forwards. She slipped and fell.**

"**ZIVA!" Abby cried and Tony and Phillips heads shot up. Ziva was falling, fast.**

**Tony raced forwards and caught Ziva at the last moment, both falling to the ground.**

"**Ziva, you OK?" Tony asked worriedly, turning her onto her back. He stroked her hair. Ziva opened her eyes and smiled at Tony.**

"**That feels good," Ziva mumbled. Everyone else was now crowding around.**

"**O My God, Ziva! Are you OK?" Abby gushed, kneeling down. "you fell so high".**

**Ziva sat up and spotted Phillips looking very pale. Then she remembered why she fell. She stood and took out her knife. Everyone from NCIS took a step back. Ziva advanced on Phillips.**

"**You! You tugged on the rope and made me fall," Ziva growled.**

"**I didn't mean too- Tony, was-" Phillips stuttered.**

"**Don't you dare blame this on, Tony. You were holding my rope," Ziva snarled dangerously. Phillips started walking backward quickly and Ziva kept advancing on him.**

**Phillips tripped and fell to the ground. Ziva was on top of him in a flash and had her knife at his throat.**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut out your stuttering tongue?" Ziva growled. What ever colour Phillips had left was gone.**

"**I didn't mean to. Tony and I were arguing, he didn't think I could get you," Phillips explained weakly.**

"**And you will not have me," Ziva snapped. "I do not like you and, Tony is a far better person than you are!"**

"**Tony's not that great, I'm better than he is. He's a playboy," Phillips cried.**

"**Tony , is a good man, far better than you. You looking at me like I'm some kind of sex toy? What you thought that I would sack up with you here?" Ziva demanded.**

"**I think you mean, shack up," Phillips muttered. Ziva pressed her knife harder into his throat.**

"**Tony, is far better than you and I don't like you, I like him so back off or you will wake up without any fingers," Ziva growled. She got off Phillips and he fell back into the ground.**

**Tony was grinning from ear to ear. She liked him. Ziva didn't know that Tony could hear and started walking back to the cabin. Abby rushed after her. Jenny gave Gibbs an apologetic look and hurried after them. McGee, Tony and Gibbs walked back to the hall, leaving Phillips shaking on the ground.**


	14. Girl Time

**Chapter 14: Girl Time**

**Ziva, Abby and Jenny walked back to the cabin. Ziva was fuming and muttering angrily in Hebrew. She threw her knife and he stuck deep in the wall. She pulled her knife out and muttered more angrily. Finally she calmed down and took a deep breath.**

"**Sorry," Ziva muttered.**

"**No problem," Abby and Jenny said.**

"**you OK?" Abby asked, moving forward to give her a hug.**

"**I'm fine now. Stupid arrogant jerk who said that he was better than, Tony," Ziva snapped. She took another deep breath. "Sorry".**

**Jenny and Abby laughed and smiled brightly. They headed to the bedroom to grab some clothes and they than headed to the bathroom to shower.**

**The men thought it was safe enough to go back to their cabin. When they walked in the could hear music blasting from the girls bathroom. The men walked in and sat down in the lounge room. They heard laughter coming from the girls bathroom and could just make out the sound of a hair dryer going. Abby came running out, dressed in mini skirt and t-shirt with a skull on it. She ran bare foot and disappeared into the bedroom. She came back a few minuets later, her arms full of small travel cases.**

"**Hey, Abs, what ya' doing?" Tony asked as she ran passed.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know," Abby teased and she ran on. She disappeared into the bathroom.**

**Gibbs went and got a deck of cards and McGee, Tony and him played card games.**

**The hair dryer stopped but the music sounded on.**

**The men glanced to the bathroom as the heard laughter.**

"**What do you think is happening in there?" Tony wondered, his imagination getting the better of him.**

**All of a sudden a bunch clothes flew out the door.**

"**Abby! I need those," Jenny cried. Ziva walked out, wrapped just in towel and Tony's eyes bugged. She bent down and picked up what looked to be a bra and underwear. She disappeared into the bathroom again. McGee, Tony and Gibbs watched eyes wide, their card game forgotten.**

"**Has anyone seen my bra?" Ziva voice floated through the bathroom door.**

"**Yeah, here it is," Abby said.**

"**This is better than an movie I have ever seen," Tony said. Gibbs and McGee didn't disagree.**

"**You should wear one of my skirts," Abby said, holding up a skirt to Jenny.**

"**No way, Abby," Jenny said laughing.**

"**Try it on and we'll take a picture," Abby said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Jenny sighed and tried it on. Abby took a picture and then one of all three girls standing together.**

"**You do know that the men will be listening," Ziva said, pulling on a pair of shorts. It was still hot outside and they knew it was going to be a warm night.**

**All three girls poked their heads out of the bathroom door and saw the men looking their way.**

"**Opps," Abby giggled and they retreated back into the bathroom. **

**They dressed and were putting some makeup on when Ziva spoke up.**

"**Do you think everything will be different when we get back?" Ziva asked, applying mascara. **

"**Maybe we should chat outside, so they don't over hear us," Abby suggested. Ziva and Jenny agreed. They finished up and walked out of the bathroom. The guys tried to look like they were playing cards but they didn't fool the girls.**

"**Where going for a walk, we'll see you at dinner," Jenny said and the men looked up.**

"**Where to?" Gibbs asked. The girls shrugged.**

"**Around," Ziva said. They headed outside and walked quickly away from the cabin.**

**They walked to the lake and sat at the end of the jetty.**

"**So, do you think everything will change?" Ziva asked, continuing on with the conversation, her feet dangling in the water.**

"**Not unless we do something," Abby said.**

"**Abby's right. Unless we get our men before this camp is over than everything will be different," Jenny agreed. "I've already lost, Jethro, once and I don't want to lose him again".**

"**You never stopped loving him did you?" Abby said, grinning.**

"**No," Jenny said, smiling.**

"**OK, so we don't have much time left. Tomorrow we leave after lunch," Ziva said, going into planning mode.**

"**So that leaves tonight and tomorrow morning," Abby concluded.**

"**I guess we'll find out what activity we are doing tonight," Jenny said.**

"**O' no," Abby moaned.**

"**What?" Jenny asked, worried.**

"**What about Harper, Williams and Phillips?" Abby groaned.**

"**Great," Jenny moaned.**

"**That will not be a problem," Ziva said, a dangerous glint in her eye.**

"**No violence," Jenny warned Ziva. **

"**Fine," Ziva sighed.**

"**What are we going to do about it?" Abby said, looking upset.**

"**We could threaten them," Ziva suggested.**

"**No. We have to get them to see that we are with, Gibbs, McGee and Tony," Jenny said.**

"**And how do you suggest we do that?" Ziva asked.**

**Gibbs, Tony and McGee made their way over to hall for dinner. They scanned the area, looking for the girls. McGee was the first to spot them.**

"**Over there, by the lake," McGee said pointing. Gibbs and Tony looked.**

"**What do you think there talking about?" Tony asked again.**

"**You don't think there talking about, Harper, Williams and Phillips, do you?" McGee asked, nervous.**

"**I hope not," Gibbs growled. "No way am I letting, Jen, get away from me again".**

"**Yeah, Ziva's mine," Tony growled.**

"**No way am I letting, Harper, get, Abby," McGee said confidently. **

**They saw the FBI walking their way. Phillips, Williams and Harper scowled at Gibbs, Tony and McGee and they scowled back.**

**With out a word to each other they all walked into the dining hall for dinner.**


	15. Night Time Treasure Hunt

**Chapter 15: Night time treasure hunt**

"**I think dinner will be ready now," Ziva said, looking over to the hall. It had gotten darker and they could see the lights from the hall. They all got up and slipped their shoes back on and walked back to the hall. It was still really warm out side as they walked back to the hall. When they walked in, all heads turned to them. They men were all ready there, having started eating. The girls took a seat at the end of the table, next to their team.**

**Dinner, which was usually full of laughter, was instead full of strained conversation between NCIS and the FBI men. **

**Brad and Lisa stood put the front and gathered everyone's attention.**

"**Tonight activities will be a treasure hunt," Lisa said happily.**

"**There will be clues left around the camp and you have to find what we have hidden," Brad explained.**

"**We'll explain more after dinner. Everyone will meet back here at 10:00," Lisa said. Brad and Lisa then went off to have their dinner. Abby, Ziva and Jenny looked to each other. They quickly finished their meals and stood up.**

"**See you here at ten," Abby said and they quickly walked back to their cabin, leaving the men very confused.**

**In the girls bathroom, Abby, Jenny and Ziva were doing some last minuet touch ups.**

"**This is perfect. It will be dark and nothing more romantic than a midnight stroll," Abby said, fixing her pigtails.**

"**It's like, Lisa and Brad set this up," Jenny mused.**

"**Perhaps they did," Ziva said. Jenny was checking her reflection, making sure she looked good. The applied some perfume, so that they smelt good, put more deodorant on and brushed their hair. They checked their clothes, making sure it was perfect.**

"**It's ten," Ziva said, checking her watch. Each women took a deep breath.**

**Gibbs, Tony and McGee were standing around the pool table. It was ten and they were waiting on the girls who had disappeared during dinner. They looked up as the door opened. Jenny, Ziva and Abby walked in, smiling. Gibbs heart sped up as he saw Jenny. Her hair was down and she was wearing a button up shirt and three quarter shorts and flat shoes.**

**Tony mouth fell open as he saw Ziva. Her hair was in its natural curls, and she was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts and stylish runners.**

**McGee seemed stunned as he saw Abby. She was wearing a black miniskirt, black t-shirt with a white skull on it and she had her hair in pigtails, just the way he liked it.**

"**OK, lets get started," Lisa said, as the girls sat down on one of the couches, curling their feet up under them.**

"**This is how it is going to work. The FBI have their own clues to find that will lead to their treasure and NCIS you have you own clues to find," Brad explained. "You will be working in pairs and each pair will start in a different spot".**

'**You may choose your own pairs and you must follow the clues by the letter," Lisa added. "So get into you pairs".**

**The FBI seemed sad that they would not be paired with NCIS. Abby, Jenny and Ziva got up and walked over to the men.**

"**McGee, I'll go with you," Abby beamed, bounding over to him. McGee grinned widely.**

"**Tony, you will be my partner, yes?" Ziva said and Tony flung an arm around her.**

"**Of course sweet cheeks," Tony grinned.**

"**Guess we are partners, Jen," Gibbs grinned.**

"**Disappointed?" Jen asked.**

"**Hardly," Gibbs whispered to her and she grinned.**

"**OK, McGee, Abby, you will be starting by the high ropes course," Lisa said.**

"**Ziva and Tony, you will be starting up in the car park," Brad said.**

"**Jenny and Gibbs, you will starting by the cabins," Lisa finished.**

"**You may begin," Brad cried.**


	16. Treasure Hunt: Abby and McGee

**Chapter 16: The treasure hunt: Abby and McGee**

They all headed out into the night and went their separate ways.

McGee and Abby headed over the high rope course, walking closely together. McGee held the flash light that they had been given and led the way.

"Isn't this so much fun, Timmy?" Abby gushed. McGee grinned. He knew that Abby loved this kind of stuff.

"Yeah, it is," McGee agreed. He was just thankful that he was alone with Abby. He was going to tell her how he felt tonight. Abby continued to gush as they walked to the high ropes course.

"So where do you think the clue is?" Abby asked, as they reached the high ropes course.

McGee flicked the light around the course. Something yellow caught his eyes.

"There," McGee said, shining the light on the far post. They quickly ran over too it.

"You do the honors," McGee said, smiling at her. Abby smiled back and quickly opened the envelope.

_Sparkling or bubbly, clear as can be, you can drink me, wash in me, and anything you please. Glittering jewels cover my surface as bright as the moon._

_Find me soon and there will be you next clue._

_Abby read it out allowed to McGee. He looked to her._

"_Boy did these people have some time on their hands," Abby giggled._

"_OK, well the first part seems obvious," McGee said._

"_Yeah, it's water," Abby said._

"_But 'jewels cover my surface as bright as the moon'?" McGee said. Abby looked around and gasped._

"_The lake. The moon reflects over the water," Abby squealed and hugged McGee._

"_Lets go," Abby gushed. They hurried to the lake, Abby practically running. McGee chased after her. Abby came to an abrupt halt and McGee crashed into her. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling in._

"_Abby, I'm so sorry," McGee apologized. Abby twisted in McGee's arms and grinned._

"_Don't be sorry, it was totally all my fault," Abby said. They fell silent, McGee arms still wrapped around Abby's waist. McGee blushed and looked out to the lake. Abby looked too._

"_It's beautiful," Abby said._

"_not as beautiful as you," McGee said, blushing harder. Abby grinned._

"_You are so sweet, Timmy," Abby said and she leant forward and kissed him. McGee, taken back at first quickly kissed her back. Abby wrapped her arms around McGee's neck and pulled him in deeper. _

_The only broke apart when air became necessary. Both were grinning widely._

"_I love you, Abby," McGee said._

"_I love you too, McGee," Abby said._

"_I suppose we should get on with the clues," McGee said, reluctantly. Abby kissed him one more time and released her hands from his neck._

"_Ok, lets get to it," Abby said. They searched for the next clue. McGee found it, on one of the posts._

_He read the clue out for Abby and they quickly deciphered it. They quickly headed to the direction of cabins._

_What they didn't know was that Harper and Hoops had seen Abby and McGee kissing. Harper growled and turned away from them. He couldn't believe that he lost Abby._


	17. Treasure Hunt: Gibbs and Jenny

**Chapter 17: Treasure Hunt: Gibbs and Jenny.**

Gibbs and Jenny headed towards the Cabins. Walking close by each other, they walked in silence. They reached cabins and Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"You take the back, I'll take the front?" Gibbs asked. Jenny nodded and walked away from Gibbs. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Here he got to spend some alone time with Jenny and he was wasting it.

"Jethro, I found it," Jenny's voice came from the darkness. Using the light as a guide he made his way to the of the cabin. He found Jenny leaning against the wall, looking very beautiful in the moonlight. She smiled as he came around. He went and stood next to her, so close that her thigh was pressed against his. He pointed the flash light on the envelope and Jenny opened it.

_Sticks and stones, gravel and a road, up the hill and you will hear my sound. Vroom, vroom. Find me and you will find your next clue._

_Gibbs looked to Jenny, eyes brow raised._

"_Who ever wrote this needs a serious talking too," Gibbs said. Jenny laughed and slapped Gibbs playfully. He laughed and stuck the envelope back up._

"_What do you think?" Gibbs asked. Jenny rolled her eyes._

"_I think it's really simple," Jenny said. "The parking lot"._

"_That's what I thought, lets go," Gibbs said and they headed towards the car park. They walked closely together this time, chatting lightly. They began to walk up the hill to the car park._

_They were halfway up when Jenny slipped. She gasped and fell to the ground with a grunt._

"_Jen, you OK?" Gibbs asked, kneeling in front of her._

"_I'm fine," Jenny blushed bright red, embarrassed._

"_Did you twist your ankle?" Gibbs asked, his hands moving down her smooth legs and feeling her ankle._

"_No," Jen whispered, shocked by Gibbs touch._

_Gibbs helped stood up and extended his arm. Jenny took it and he pulled her up. He tugged a bit to hard and she fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his chest. He breathed deeply, taking in her scent and perfume. Jenny looked up, her green eyes sparkling._

"_I missed you, Jen," Gibbs said. Her smile was dazzling. She leant up and brushed her lips against his._

"_I missed you to, Jethro," Jenny whispered. Gibbs pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately._

_Gibbs tongue traced Jenny's lower lips and she opened her mouth. His tongue slid in and rolled against hers. He had forgotten how she tasted and how well the fit together. Gently they pulled apart, still in each other arms._

"_I love you, Jen," Gibbs said._

"_I love you, Jethro and I never stopped," Jenny said and kissed him again._

"_Come on, we have to find our next clue," Jenny said, pulling back._

"_Or we could just stay here," Gibbs suggested. Jenny laughed and placed her hand in his. She tugged him and he followed._

_Williams and Tobias watched as Jenny and Gibbs kissed. Williams scowled in the dark, cursing Gibbs under his breath. Tobias just grinned. He was glade to see Gibbs happy again. He knew that Jenny would be good for him._


	18. Treasure Hunt: Ziva and Tony

**Chapter 18: Treasure hunt: Ziva and Tony**

Ziva and Tony headed up to the car park.

"So, Ziva, ready for some good old police work?" Tony grinned.

Ziva laughed and turned to look to Tony.

"Of course," she chuckled. They reached the car park and Tony used he torch to scan the area. Ziva walked up to the car and started checking. She knelt down and saw something under the car.

"Tony, I found it," Ziva called. Tony came around the side of the car and saw Ziva reaching under the car. He cocked his head and admired the view.

"See something you like, Tony?" Ziva chuckled.

"Yeah," Tony said. Ziva stood up and winked at him.

Tony took the envelope from Ziva and opened it up. In his best actor voice he read it out aloud.

_Hurry up marines, under, over, swing faster. The faster you are the faster you beat you enemies._

_You've done me before, find me and you find you next clue._

"_That is really sad," Ziva laughed and Tony grinned. _

"_Well I think it's obvious," Tony said. "The obstacle course"._

"_Very good, Tony. There may be hope for you yet," Ziva said, gently tapping his cheek. Tony grinned._

"_Want to race?" Tony asked. Ziva chuckled and then sprinted. Tony didn't think she would go for it but she did. He quickly chased after her, enjoying the way her swung and blew out behind her. He could hear laughing and he was on her tail. They were at the obstacle course in a manner of minuets. Ziva had spotted the envelope and quickly ran to the climbing wall. She slowed as she reached it and she felt Tony collide into her._

"_Oomph," Ziva said as the crashed into the wall. She turned and found Tony's face right in front of hers. They were both breathing harder than usual because of the run. Tony could feel Ziva's hot breath on his face. He grinned and so did she. He moved his hands to her waist, cautiously. He did not want her to pull some crazy ninja trick on him. She titled her head upwards so that she was looking into his eyes. Very slowly Tony leant in. His lips grazed hers. Ziva leaned into Tony and deepened the kiss. Ziva felt her heart sore. Finally, she was kissing Tony DiNozzo._

_Tony grinned against her lips. He was finally kissing Ziva David. He pressed her harder against the climbing wall. Ziva moved her fingers through Tony's hair._

_Very slowly Tony pulled away from Ziva, grinning._

"_You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," Tony said, slightly breathless._

"_You have no idea how long I've waited for you to kiss me," Ziva said, breathless. Tony grinned and kissed her again._

"_I love you, Ziva David," Tony said._

"_I love you, Tony DiNozzo," Ziva replied._

"_I suppose we have to continue on with this hunt," Tony said grudgingly._

"_The sooner it is over the sooner we get to spend time together," Ziva said seductively. Tony ripped open the envelope and Ziva laughed._

_From the shadows Phillips and Sacks watched as Tony and Ziva kissed. Phillips kicked the nearby tree in anger._


	19. A Good Night Sleep

**Chapter 19: A good night sleep**

Ziva and Tony made their way through the paint ball arena, after following the clues, they finally ended up there. The looked around, the moonlight filtering through the trees, giving it a creeping feeling. Ziva and Tony walked with Tony's arm flung around Ziva's shoulder.

"I suppose we are here first," Ziva said.

"Yes," Toy cried and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea," Ziva said mischievously.

"Really?" Tony said, turning to face her. Tony pressed his lips to hers.

"mmm, as much fun as that is, I have an idea that you will really enjoy," Ziva said. Tony raised an eyebrow.

McGee and Abby walked hand in hand into the paintball area.

"Look, Timmy, we are first," Abby said and jumped up and down.

"We beat, Gibbs and Jenny, the holy grail of investigators and Tony and Ziva," Abby gushed.

"I guess we did," McGee said, smiling happily. Abby hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Now we are the best investigators," Abby said excitedly.

Every thing was silent and McGee heard a twig snap.

"Did you hear that?" McGee said, turning around.

"Hear what?" Abby said, listening. Another twig snapped.

"That," McGee said. "It's coming from over there". Abby and McGee went towards the sound.

Suddenly a another twig snapped, but it came from behind them. They spun.

"McGee, why do I get the felling that we are surrounded?" Abby said, clinging to McGee jacket.

"BOO!" a voice sounded behind them and jumped a mile in the air, gasping loudly.

Ziva laughed loudly at their stunned expressions and sound of a picture been taken on a phone was heard. Tony came out from the trees and laughed. Ziva had dropped silently from the trees as Tony snuck around, breaking twigs. Abby punched Tony and Ziva on the shoulder.

"Not funny," She said, her breathing retuning to normal. McGee was taking longer.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it," Ziva chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean, did you really think that you could beat this stealthy ninja chick?" Tony asked, putting his arm over Ziva's shoulders.

Tony jumped a mile when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Or a sniper, DiNozzo," Jenny said. Tony turned and saw Gibbs and Jenny smirking.

"Hi, boss," Tony mumbled, embarrassed.

"So, where is our treasure?" Abby asked, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Here," Jenny said, holding up the envelope.

"Open it," Abby said, grinning widely.

Jenny opened it and read it out aloud.

_Look up._

They all looked up into the trees. They herd twigs snapping. They all looked around and saw the FBI standing there.

"Your clues led you to the paintball arena too?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, our 'treasure' is up in the tree," Gibbs answered. Tobias shook his head.

"Guess this is all about team building on how we plan to get our treasure," Tobias said.

Tony suggested one way to get up there and then there was a yelling match between NCIS and the FBI. Infact the bickering was coming from McGee, Harper, Williams, Gibbs, Tony and Phillips.

Jenny and Abby stepped away from the men and rolled their eyes. They looked up, trying to figure out how to get the 'treasure' when they saw Ziva climbing across the branches. Ziva grabbed the envelope and looked down to the others. She winked at Abby and Jenny and put a finger to her lip. She quickly and silently disappeared into the trees again. A few minuets later she reappeared and indicated for Abby and Jenny to follow. Quickly the walked to her and all three of them walked away from the men.

Ziva, Abby and Jenny walked towards the hall.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize we are gone?" Jenny asked.

"A while," Ziva and Abby said. They got the hall and sat down on the couches.

"So, what did we get?" Abby asked. Ziva pulled out an envelope and a bag with chocolate coins.

"I love these," Abby cried and immediately started to unwrap one. Jenny and Ziva unwrapped one too. Jenny opened the envelope and read it out aloud.

_Congratulations, you worked together as a team to find you treasure. Well done. You are now a team._

_Ziva scrunched the envelope and chucked it in the bin._

_It was 45 minuets later when the guys turned up in the hall. Ziva, Abby and Jenny were playing pool, laughing and talking loudly. They looked up when the entered and Ziva looked to her watch._

"_45 minuets," she said to Abby and Jenny._

"_I thought it would of taken longer," Jenny said, amused. She aimed her cue stick at the black eight ball and stuck it. It rolled quickly into the nearby pocket._

"_I win and you owe me ten bucks," Jenny said, holding her hand out to Abby. Abby moaned and pulled out at ten dollar note. The guys rose their eyebrows. They looked around and saw the envelope open._

"_What was our prize?" Tony asked, curious._

"_Chocolate coins," Abby gushed. Tony's face lit up._

"_I love those," Tony grinned._

"_Sorry, we ate them all," Abby said with a wicked grin. Tony's face fell. Ziva laughed and walked up to him. He pouted and she gave him a quick kiss._

"_I'm tired," Ziva announced. Tony's face lit up again._

"_Yeah, come on, lets go to bed," Abby suggested. The six of them walked back to the cabin. The girls grabbed their pajamas and quickly headed into the bathroom._

_The girls brushed their teeth and hair and made them presentable for bed. The all grinned at each other and headed for the bedroom. McGee smiled and blushed as Abby walked in. She grinned at McGee and went and sat on his bed. Ziva saw Tony lying on his bed, grinning at her stupidly. Ziva chuckled and went and sat down on their double bunk. She shoved him over and hopped under the covers. Tony immediately rolled on to his side and his arm fell across her waist._

"_No snoring, sweet cheeks," Tony muttered in her ear._

"_You too, my little hairy butt," Ziva muttered. Tony kissed her on the lips._

_Jenny smiled as she saw Tony and Ziva. She saw Gibbs sitting up on his bed, watching his team. He grinned as Jenny came closer to him._

"_Good night, Jethro," Jenny said, bending down and kissing his lips. Gibbs put his hands on her waist and pulled her on to the bed. She gasped and laughed. They got under the sheets and snuggled up together._

"_Someone get the lights," Gibbs said and felt Jenny laugh._

_Ziva got up and switched off the lights._

"_Ouch, that was not my knee, Ziva," Tony winced and Ziva laughed._

_All six of them slept soundly that night. Ziva curled up on Tony's chest, Abby and McGee sleeping face to face and Gibbs and Jenny, spooning, Gibbs arms wrapped around Jenny._


	20. Flying Fox

**Chapter 20: Flying Fox**

**The morning trumpet sounded and Gibbs awoke. He opened his eyes and all he could see was red. He felt something stir in his arms and snuggle deeper into him. Then it finally came to him. Last night. Jenny was in his arms. He stroked her hair out of his face and kissed her neck. Jenny shifted in his arms again and she rolled over to face him. She smiled at him brightly.**

"**Good, morning," Jenny said, yawning.**

"**Morning, Jen," Gibbs said, smiling. Jenny smiled back.**

**The others stirred. Ziva was already awake, lying happily in Tony's arms. He grinned at Ziva and kissed her.**

"**Morning sweet cheeks," He said. Ziva chuckled and muttered a good morning back.**

**Abby gave McGee a cheerful good morning and bounded out of bed. Ziva and Jenny followed Abby to the bathroom, smiling brightly. The men watched their girlfriends walk to the bathroom with huge grins on their faces.**

**They dressed quickly and headed to the hall for breakfast. Gibbs held on to Jenny's hand. They sat next to each other at breakfast, Jenny's hand resting lightly on his leg. The FBI came in looking disgruntled and extremely pissed, apart from Tobias and Sacks. They sneered at Gibbs, McGee and Tony. Breakfast was tense. When breakfast was over Brad and Lisa stood out the front.**

"**Well, today is your last day here at Lake Bunga. Today we will be going on the flying fox," Brad said.**

"**You have ten minuets to get ready and meet us back here," Lisa said, cheerfully.**

**Jenny shuddered at the women cheeriness and Gibbs chuckled. They all got up, already ready and they waited. Tony and Ziva went to the air hickey table and had a game. Ziva won by a lot and protested that he let her win. The FBI agents sneered at the men.**

**Finally, Brad and Lisa came back and they headed out to flying fox. It took them ten minuets to get there, climbing up a hill and following the path. The FBI agents tried to get the girls to talk to them. Phillips even tried to grab Ziva's hand but she immediately crushed it, bending his fingers back.**

**Tony snarled and pulled Ziva close to them. William's was flirting shamelessly with Jenny. It was so obvious and embarrassing. Jenny cringed in disgust and felt dirty. She excused her self and hurried forward. Gibbs snarled at Williams and hurried after Jenny.**

**Harper was trying to talk to Abby, talking about her tattoos and was hoping that he could see them all later. Abby raised her eye brows at him and walked closer to Ziva and McGee.**

**They reached the flying fox. It started up at the top of the platform. It went down fast, twisting and turning. It went over the lake and finished out by the spider web.**

"**OK, the Order will be, McGee, Tony, Gibbs, Harper, Phillips and Williams, Abby, Jenny and Ziva," Lisa said. "lets get going".**

**McGee gave Abby a small kiss and then strapped him self up. When he was secured on to the flying fox he took up. He kept his eyes for most of the part and was glad when he was finally on safe ground.**

**Tony strapped him self, sending Ziva a flirtatious grin and wink. She laughed as he got attached to the flying fox. Tony took of fast, laughing. He swung himself from side to side, and then holding on he went upside down. He zoomed over the lake and then landed next to McGee.**

**Gibbs was next. She helped Gibbs strap up, grinning. He gave her a small kiss and attached himself tot he flying fox. He grinned at Jenny and took off.**

**As soon as Gibbs had taken off, Harper, Phillips and Williams pounced on the girls. They began flirting shamelessly, surrounding the girls. Williams went as far as touching Jenny's hair. She was about to break his wrist when Brad called out to them. Harper squeezed Abby's hand and went to the flying fox. He had his opened as he took off, more graceful than McGee, clearing trying to outshine McGee.**

**Phillips was standing far to close for Ziva's liking. He put one arm around her and played with the end of her hair.**

"**Phillips, your up," Lisa called just as Ziva was about to kick him between the legs. He grinned seductively at her and Ziva gagged. He tried showing off like Tony had but he just made a fool of himself.**

**Williams went to touch Jenny but she stepped back. Abby and Ziva were at her sides in an instant.**

"**Stop it, I don't like you," Jenny snapped. Williams grinned.**

"**But you will," he said confidently. Jenny mouth fell open. Williams grinned and stepped forward, touching her cheek. She slapped his hand away.**

"**Get off. I love, Jethro. Stop touching me," Jenny growled. Ziva pulled out her knife. Williams eyed it.**

"**I can easily get, Jethro, out of the picture," Williams said. He sure was cocky.**

"**NO!" Jenny yelled.**

"**Williams, you up," Brad called. He winked at Jenny and Ziva stepped forward. Williams quickly headed to the flying fox and zoomed away.**

**Jenny shuddered.**

"**What a creep," She said shakily.**

"**You OK?" Abby said, giving her a hug.**

"**Fine," Jenny whispered.**

"**I whish they would leave us alone," Ziva growled, spinning her knife in her hand.**

"**Abby, your up," Lisa called. Abby gave Jenny a sympathetic smile and headed to flying fox. She zoomed away, smiling brightly, having fun. Abby was done and Jenny was next.**

"**Great," She moaned. In the distance she could see a small group of people. She strapped her self to the flying fox and set off. She grinned in spite of her self, enjoying the twists and turns. She zoomed over the lake, past the paintball arena and landed on the platform. Gibbs was there to catch her. He grinned brightly at her and undid her. She was grateful and saw Williams winking at her from behind Gibbs back. She shuddered and moved away from him.**

**Ziva stood at the top of the flying fox by herself. She strapped herself off and took a massive leap off. She grinned, knowing that Tony would be watching her. She let go off the rope, her harness supporting all her weight. She flicked her self hard when she turned the corners, making her self fly out. She laughed and flipped her self upside down her arms dangling below her head. She zoomed over the lake, her hands skimming on top the water, making tinny waves. She continued to hang upside down. She zoomed and then saw Tony. He was grinning widely at her. She smiled and flipped herself back up. He helped undo her harness.**

"**Much more impressive when you do it," Tony grinned and planted a small kiss on her lips.**

"**Hey!" Phillips called. Tony and Ziva turned.**

"**What?" Tony asked. Phillips walked up to Tony. Williams walked up to the Gibbs and Harper walked up to McGee.**

**Each man stood their ground, all looking murderous. Williams gaze lingered on Jenny's body. He winked at her.**

"**I'll take care of this," He said to her. Jenny looked disgusted and wanted to vomit.**

"**Take care of what? What did you do to, Jenny," Gibbs snarled at him. Williams smirked.**

"**Jenny's is way to good for you, she belong with me," Williams said.**

"**Yeah, you shouldn't be with this loser, your mine," Phillips said seductively at Ziva. She narrowed her eyes.**

"**I want you, Abby," Harper said.**

**Gibbs, McGee and Tony looked in disbelief. Williams made the mistake of reaching out to touch Jenny.**

**Then all hell broke lose.**


	21. All Hell Break Loose

**Chapter 21: All hell breaks lose **

**As soon as Williams stretched out his hand, Gibbs grabbed it, pulled him forward and punched him in the nose. Williams went sprawling to the ground and Jenny gasped. That's when Phillips lunged at Tony. He tackled him to the ground, pushing Ziva over too. They went flying off the platform and into the dirt, punching each other. Harper took a swing at McGee but he ducked just in time and got Harper in to a head lock. Abby jumped out of the way. The guys were having a full on brawl.**

**Williams punched Gibbs in the face and Gibbs punched him back. Abby and Jenny looked on, shocked. Harper was having a fair go at McGee, grabbing him the shirt and pushing him to the ground, trying to kick him. **

**Tony and Phillips were fighting on the ground, Ziva trapped too. She struggled to get up. She got to her knees when suddenly Phillips foot connected with her face. He kicked her hard and she went sprawling back to the ground.**

**Everyone stopped as Ziva got kicked in the face.**

"**Ziva! I'm so sorry," Phillips said, scrambling to get up.**

"**Ziva!" Tony yelled, running towards her. He beat Phillips there and helped her up. Her mouth and nose was bleeding and she had dirt all over her face. Phillips ran over and stopped just in front her. The other had stopped fighting and were now looking over. Ziva looked up, her eyes flashing dangerously. She looked truly pissed.**

"**Ziva I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so-" Phillips rambled but was cut off.**

**Ziva drew her fist back and punch Phillips squarely in the face, causing him to fall to the ground and pass out. She spat angrily at him in Hebrew. Jenny, Abby and Gibbs rushed over to Tony and Ziva.**

"**O dear, first aid is in the hall," Lisa said, coming over. NCIS walked over to the hall. Jenny grabbed the first aid box as the all sat down on the couch. Abby, helped clean McGee up, Jenny grabbed some stuff and began to clean Gibbs up. Tony cleaned Ziva first and then Ziva cleaned Tony up.**

"**Sorry," Tony muttered to Ziva.**

"**Don't be sorry, Tony. You had every right. You didn't know what he was doing up the top of the flying fox when you were down the bottom," Ziva said.**

'**What!?" Tony cried.**

"**Don't worry," Ziva said soothingly and kissed him. Tony kissed her back, stroking her cheek.**

"**Jen, are you OK?" Gibbs asked, noticing that Jenny's hands were shaking. Jenny shook her head.**

"**He was filthy, disgusting. Wanting me and planning on getting you out of the way and they way he kept looking at me," Jenny said, not able to finish. Gibbs pulled Jenny closer to him and stroked her hair.**

"**I'll kill him," Gibbs said firmly. Jenny sniffed.**

"**I don't think I could handle you in jail," Jenny whispered. Gibbs kissed her head.**

**They finished cleaning each other up.**

"**We should go pack our bags," McGee said, standing. He pulled Abby up to and the others agreed. They walked back to the cabin. They got their suitcases out and begun to pack their things. Jenny got out her suitcase and put it on the opposite bed to Gibbs. Gibbs watched her for a bit as she muttered to herself, packing her things. She hurried out to the bathroom to grab everything. When she got in their Abby and Ziva were in there, packing up their makeup cases.**

**Jenny smiled at the two women. The grinned back. They all laughed and hugged.**

"**We did it," Jenny sighed. The hugged again and smiled. The quickly packed up their bathroom and went back to the bedroom.**

**It was lunch when they had packed all their belongings. They all headed to he hall for lunch. They sat far away from the FBI.**

**As they were eating, Brad and Lisa stood up the front.**

"**Well, everybody. We hope you enjoyed you stay here at Lake Bunga and that you now know how to work as a team. Thank you everybody and have a safe trip back," Lisa said. Everyone clapped and said thank you.**

"**We hope to see you again," Brad added before they sat back down again.**

"**Not bloody likely," Tony growled and they agreed. The finished lunch and went back to the cabin.**

"**Let's get out of here," Gibbs said. They all agreed. The grabbed their luggage and put it into the two cars.**

"**OK, everybody, we're going back to NCIS," Gibbs said. Everyone nodded.**

"**I'll go back with, Ziva," Jenny said and she kissed Gibbs.**

"**OK, Tony your with me. McGee and Abby can take the other car," Gibbs said. Ziva and Jenny walked over to her bike. McGee and Abby got into their car while the same time as Gibbs and Tony did.**

**Tony and Gibbs watched Ziva and Jenny. Ziva straddled the bike first. Jenny then sung one leg over and settled herself on the bike. There jeans were stretched tight, making them look very sexy. Ziva passed Jenny an extra leather jacket and helmet. They put their gear on and Ziva kick started the bike. Jenny grabbed her around the waist and they took off. Tony and Gibbs could only stare.**

**They finally were able to start the car and they took off too, McGee and Abby following them. They drove the whole two hours (Gibbs was driving) and they did not see Ziva and Jenny again. They pulled up to the NCIS building and saw Ziva's bike was parked their. They were already back. They got out of the car and left their luggage their. They got into the elevator and rode it to their floor. When they stepped out they saw Ziva and Jenny leaning against Ziva's desk. **

"**How did you get here so fast?" Tony asked, walking into the bullpen.**

"**Ziva drove," Jenny smirked.**

"**Of course," Tony said, giving Ziva a small kiss.**

**They all gathered in the bull pen.**

"**Well done everybody, you are now a team," Jenny said, smiling at them all. "You are done for the day and you may all go home."**

"**You are all expected here tomorrow at 7:00 sharp," Gibbs said, sounding stern.**

**They nodded their heads and quickly ran to the elevators before their bosses could change their mind.**

**Gibbs smirked at Jenny and she grinned.**

**He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.**

"**Ready to go, home?" Gibbs asked. Jenny sighed.**

"**Yes," she nodded and Gibbs chuckled. He led her to the elevator. They stepped in and the doors closed. Once they were shut Gibbs pulled Jenny into a kiss. She smiled against him and kissed him back.**

"**Your place or mine?" Gibbs asked and Jenny laughed.**


End file.
